


Buzz Buzz

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bees, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Bugs & Insects, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Earth Day, Epic Friendship, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Earth Day - '18Bees, especially honey bees, are super cute. But some people don't like them very much, and Ben Hanscom was one of those people. His friends Mike and Richie try to help.Oneshot/drabble





	Buzz Buzz

Ben loved spring. He didn't have that bad of allergies, thank god, and he loved the sun and the smell of flowers. He and his friend Richie had gone over to their other friend Mike's farm to just hang out in the sunshine. It was an ideal day. 

Suddenly though, he froze. There was a fat bee drifting lazily around the field that they were in. 

"...guys there's a bee next to us. It's gonna sting me, I know it will, get it away from me please."

Richie piped up. "Oh don't worry Benny! Bees are so cute! They don't do anything."

"Actually--" Mike started, but Richie didn't listen. He reached out. 

And he touched the bee.

Ben and Mike stared at him. Richie was silent for a moment. And then: 

" _Oh_ _shit oh shit oh shit that motherfucker--"_

And Richie, believe it or not, had been wrong for once. 


End file.
